Forever isn't long enough
by lucywrites09
Summary: Ste is in danger with his step dad Terry after him, a protective Brendan feels the need to keep him safe. But whilst being near Ste and worried about his safety, feelings he has towards him begin to resurface, and he can't hide them from him for much longer. Lots of fluff, and also some angst etc :P Now Rated M because of how the story will continue..
1. Chapter 1

Brendan walked towards the deli, not quite sure whether he hoped Ste would be there, or not. As he got to the door he saw Ste through the window and felt a burning sensation inside himself. Typical. As soon as Ste saw him he looked away, this bugged Brendan a little, but he walked into the deli anyway.

''Stephen'' Brendan greeted him politely, Ste only nodded his head slightly in return, irritating Brendan a little more.

''Off with me are ye?'' Brendan teased him, but Ste just glared at him and he realised now wasn't the time for humour. Ste walked behind the counter and leaned against it with his fingers pinched between his eyes.

''Brendan, unless you're gonna buy somethin' I'm really not in the mood for you joking around.'' There was something wrong with Ste and Brendan was going to find out.

''What's bothering ye, Stephen? I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy ye..'' Ste could tell he was being genuine and calmed down, relaxing his previously tense position and slouching back against the wall.

''It's nothin' really, Bren, don't worry.'' He said whilst forcing a smile that didn't fool Brendan for a second.

''Come on, I'll take ye for a coffee, looks like ye could use a break from this place.'' Ste knew there was no point arguing, so he grabbed his jacket and locked up the deli.

Brendan came back to the table where they were sat with two coffee's, one in each hand, and placed one down in front of Ste, and the other in front of himself.

''Right, so what's up with ye then?'' Ste hesitated at the question, not sure whether to lie or to just tell him the truth. He decided against lying, seen as no one knew him better than Brendan, and therefore it was pointless as he'd realise he was making something up anyway.

''It's my step dad, Terry, he's come back for me...'' Brendan could sense the terror not only in Stephen's voice but also in the way that his hands trembled along with his lower lip. Brendan felt a surge of what could only be described as love at that moment; he shook it off, surprising himself that he felt like this.

''What's that bastard doing here?'' Ste sensed the anger in Brendan's voice.

''He called me, I don't even know how he got me' number, but I knew it was him straight away, could tell by that voice.. Said I was gonna get what I deserved. Said I was nothin' but a queer and I needed it beaten out of me..'' Ste whimpered slightly at the last line he had spoken, scared of what was going to happen to him, and not knowing when it would, either.

''And you think I'd let that scum hurt ye, Stephen? He's going to have me to deal with before he goes anywhere near ye, do ye hear me?'' With that Ste relaxed a bit, and sipped his coffee.

Brendan warily put his hand lightly over Ste's, reassuring him that he was there for him. To his surprise, Ste kept his hand there, looking content for a moment, before swiftly moving both of his hands into his own lap, looking downwards, shyly and sadly. Brendan knew what he had done to him in the past had made him wary and insecure like this. For that he felt terrible, knowing that Ste couldn't trust him, even though Brendan trusted him more than anyone.

They both finished their coffee's and walked out of the cafe, slowly.

''I'll walk ye home'' Brendan said, looking around them, warily, as they walked out of the cafe.

''No, Brendan, honestly you don't have to do that y'know, I'm fine, really.'' Brendan looked down at Ste with disbelief after what he had just told him in the cafe, and Ste knew he had lost this battle already and consequently let him walk him home, secretly glad of the gesture.

When they got to the front door, Ste fumbled around in his pockets for his keys, and quickly opened the door, not sure whether he wanted to get away from Brendan, or if he wanted to invite him in before he walked away.

As the door swung open, Ste gasped in shock. Everything was wrecked. The whole flat had been completely trashed, and as they went inside and looked around there wasn't one room that had been missed out.

Ste fell to his knees and began to sob, knowing who had done this. It was a warning from Terry, to scare Ste, and it had worked for sure.

''Fuck sake! Asshole! Why the fuck does he do this shit to me?!'' Ste couldn't stop screaming and crying all at once, so many emotions were running through his mind and it was all too much. Until he felt an arm around him. Brendan was kneeling down next to Ste and pulled him into his side, hugging him, and almost cradling him in his arms, telling him to calm down and reassuring him that everything would be okay.

''Don't worry, the fucker's gonna get what's coming for him..'' Brendan said calmly as he soothed Ste and stroked his hair gently.

After a short while, Ste calmed down, and composed himself. He stood up, and felt helpless, not knowing what to do next.

''Right, c'mon, you're staying at my place. This is in no state for living in. I'll ring the insurance company in the morning, so please, try not to worry too much?'' Ste nodded and followed Brendan back to his house, too exhausted from what had happened to object.

''Thanks, Bren. I really appreciate this, it's good of ya.'' Ste said, not quite with it, but conscious enough to talk properly, an improvement from before.

''It's my pleasure, Stephen. You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the sofa.'' He smiled at Ste and walked to the kitchen to make them something to eat as it was getting late by now and he realised they hadn't eaten.

''Bacon sandwich good?'' He raised his voice from the kitchen so Ste could hear him from the sofa that he was now sitting on. ''Sorry I know it's nothing special, but ye know me and cooking, it always seems to somehow get burnt, and this is about the only thing I can cook properly.'' He said, letting out a low chuckle.

''That's great, cheers Bren.''

Whilst Ste could hear the noises of the bacon sizzling, and Brendan quietly cursing every so often whilst attempting to cook, Ste sat in silence, thinking about what had happened, and how even though he was shocked about it, he wasn't as scared anymore. He knew that Brendan meant what he said earlier that he wouldn't let Terry hurt him, and he trusted him with that. Brendan always seemed to be there for him, no matter what, and it never went unnoticed by Ste.

Once they had finished the food Brendan had cooked, which was surprisingly tasty, _**-he had remembered exactly how Ste liked his bacon done. ''I did it all crispy for ye, just how ye like it. God knows why, mind.'' He had smiled after that and Ste had giggled-**_ he brought Ste some pyjamas, a baggy top and some trackies, and left him alone to change.

When he came back, they sat together on the sofa for a while. Ste began to drift off, his head every so often falling slowly downwards, before he suddenly woke up, startled, and then his eyes would start to droop again. Ste quickly fell asleep, and Brendan felt him sagging onto his shoulder as he lightly snored. This made him smile, as he remembered the times when they would lie in bed together, Ste falling asleep first almost every time, and then Brendan being able to watch him, staring at him in all his perfection, with no one to see, and no one to care. They were some of his favourite times, the ones he treasured the most.

Ste murmured something in his sleep, stirring, and snapping Brendan out of his thoughts.

''Bren...erhhh sorry Bren mmmm love yer...mmhmm''

Love me? Brendan's stomach pounded with butterflies when he heard this, just knowing Ste was dreaming about him was enough to make him internally sing, but saying he loved him... There were no words to describe the feeling. Except that he knew he loved him too, and that would never change, even if he had only said it in his sleep.

Brendan sighed, realising that Ste might not have even meant it, and rested his head gently on Ste's, putting a loving arm around him, and then gradually drifted off to sleep.

Brendan was awoken by Ste shaking and fidgeting, forehead coated with a thin layer of sweat and tears streaming down his face.

''Stephen...Stephen! Wake up, you're having a bad dream'' Brendan softly shook his shoulders trying to wake him up, and Ste opened his eyes, dazed.

''Bren...shit was I talking in my sleep or summin?'' Ste's cheeks flushing a deep pink.

''No, no don't worry you weren't'' he lied. ''You were having a nightmare, I thought I should wake you up..''

''Oh right, sorry, silly me ey'?'' Ste said with a shaky laugh that didn't fool Brendan for a second, Ste looked scared. Brendan pulled him into his arms, not even caring that they weren't together, but just wanting to comfort him and make him feel safe. Ste snuggled into Brendan and rested his head under Brendan's chin. It felt so right to be holding him like this, feeling his warmth against him and he swore he never wanted it to end. Forever wasn't long enough when it came to Stephen Hay.

Brendan tried to shake off these feelings he was having, but he always found it difficult with Ste. Whenever they were together, he couldn't deny the love he had for this boy, it consumed him in ways he didn't even understand.

Brendan looked down at Ste, feeling content, and Ste looked up at him, sensing his gaze on him. Brendan cupped his face with both hands, stroking his cheek rhythmically to the sound of Ste's breaths, which were getting significantly faster. Ste slowly leaned in towards him, and closed his eyes, Brendan leaning in too, willingly, and their lips touched, lightly at first. Ste drew back, looking into Brendan's eyes, as if he was making sure that it was real. Brendan gently pulled Ste's face back to his, kissing him deeper this time, giving Ste a sense of certainty, that this was really happening.

Ste responded to this, adjusting his position so he was straddling Brendan on the sofa, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to him and kissing him with more urgency than before, almost like his life depended on this moment, like he needed Brendan right now more than anything else in the world. Brendan curled his fingers around Ste's waist and pulled him closer, stroking his back up and down and opening his mouth, invading Ste's with his tongue.

This was how it _**should**_ be, and the thought of them being apart for all this time made Brendan feel sick. How could he of been living his life every day, knowing that this beautiful boy had been right in front of him the whole time. He knew he didn't deserve him, that Ste would probably be better off without him, but the pull he had towards him was too much to ignore, and Brendan didn't want to fight it anymore, _**couldn't**_ fight it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Oh my god, Hollyoaks today! It was so sad I swear I nearly cried :( I'm never going to be able to get used to Brendan leaving! :(_**

**_Anyway enough about that :) thank you for everyone who has bothered to read this so far, and thank you so much for the reviews! :D-_**

Ste pulled back slightly and rest his forehead on Brendan's. Sighing quietly in contentment and smiling at Brendan. ''So what now?'' Ste whispered.

Brendan smiled and cupped Ste's face in his palm, tenderly stroking it with his thumb.  
''Stephen, I...I can't hide my feelings for you anymore, it's just too hard. I know you could do a thousand times better than me, and I'm no good for you, but I can be a better man. I've changed, and I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'm different now..''

Ste put his finger over Brendan's lips, silencing him. ''Bren, it's always been you, I've never loved anyone as much as you in my life, and I don't think I ever will. **_I need you_**.''

Fireworks went off in Brendan's stomach. He did mean it when he heard him say he loved him in his sleep. Brendan wasn't going to let go off him this time. Not now, not **_ever._**

''I love ye, Stephen.'' He murmured in Ste's ear and kissed his temple gently.

A face splitting grin appeared on Ste's face. ''I love you too, Bren.''

Morning came, and Brendan slowly opened his eyes, ready for another day of faking smiles to his sister, Cheryl, and working at the club, pretending to give a shit, only to come home at midnight and hit the whiskey, knowing every time he did it that he'd regret it in the morning; but numbing out the pain and temporarily erasing the face of the one he loved was worth the hangover.

But suddenly he realised today was different, Ste next to him on the sofa, breathing evenly and looking perfect as ever, was a pleasing shock to his system. Then he began to remember the night before and felt himself grinning and shaking his head in disbelief.

''So were like, proper together now Bren, like for real?'' Ste had said, taking Brendan's hand in his.

''For real.'' Brendan had simply said, and leaned forward to claim his lips.

Later on they had celebrated with a few beers, which of course had made Ste all hyper and giggly. Brendan had managed to drink way over half a bottle of whiskey, but knowing this time he wouldn't regret the hangover.

They had then held each other all night, not wanting to let go of the moment. This had felt like a new chapter for them, not just a relationship fueled by lust, but also a purely romantic one too, which Brendan knew he could happily get used to.

Although Brendan still felt a bit insecure about people knowing he was gay, with Ste by his side, he didn't care anymore. He decided he was going to hold Ste and kiss him in public and make him feel amazing, as well as when they were on their own.

Brendan stroked Ste's face, watching him sleep, looking so relaxed. Ste stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes until he was fully awake. As soon as he saw Brendan, he jumped into his arms that were already wide open and waiting to hold him, and nuzzled into his collarbone, one hand stroking his chest.

''Right, get ready to go out, I'm taking you somewhere for the day.'' Brendan told him, seeing the excitement creeping into Ste's expression.

''Where we going, Bren?'' Ste was grinning his face off by now, of course.

''You'll just have to be patient, you'll see when we get there.'' Ste's face scrunched up, confused and frustrated, but he still couldn't hide the fact he was excited, and incredibly happy that Brendan was actually going to take him out somewhere, in public, as his **_boyfriend._**

Brendan could see how much this thrilled him, and couldn't wait until they were there. He wanted to treat him and make him feel special, the way he had always deserved.

It took them half an hour to get ready, mainly due to Ste having to do his hair, and having to pick out the perfect clothes to wear, regardless of Brendan telling him he looked sexy in anything, and especially without clothes, to which Ste had blushed and told him he was a cheeky git. Brendan, however, quickly changed into a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone **_-he knew Ste liked him in it-_** and was ready in just over five minutes.

They both got in Brendan's car and drove to the destination, Ste still bouncing up and down, asking where it was they were going.

''How long til' we get there, Bren, seriously, we've been in this car for ages and I don't even know where were going!'' Ste pouted his lips and slouched down in the car seat.

''Not long now. Jesus, you're so impatient, Stephen.'' Brendan teased him, enjoying this a little too much.

After an hour drive, they pulled up next to what looked like a forest. Brendan got out of his side, then going round to Ste's side and opening the door for him.

''Mi' lady..'' Brendan teased as he opened the door.

''Shut up you! Cheeky git!'' That seemed to be Ste's new name for him, Brendan couldn't blame him though, and just chuckled quietly when he said it. He then pulled Ste towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, pausing for a moment, before slinging Ste up and over his shoulder, ignoring the protests from him.

Brendan went to the boot of the car, carrying Ste with him, and grabbed a bag from out of it that he had previously packed secretly when Ste had been getting ready, with the stuff they would need for their date together.

They walked on the forest ground that was gradually getting steeper, well at least Brendan did, as Ste was still being carried, and he didn't seem to mind anymore, found it hilarious in fact.

''Bren! Let me down!'' He said whilst laughing hysterically, kicking his legs, and softly bumping his fists against Brendan's back.

''Not yet, Stephen. Nearly there I promise.'' He was laughing too now, at Ste's dramatic performance he was giving from his shoulder, and smacked his arse.

''Oi! That hurt that did!'' Ste laughing even more now, uncontrollably.

Five minutes later Brendan carefully put Ste down on the ground, and put his arm around his shoulder.

''Well, here we are..'' Brendan said, looking down at his face to see what he made of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've had some stuff going on but I'm back now **_____

_**Apologies for this being a short chapter but I needed to post something up as it was left on a cliff hanger and I know how irritating that can be :P**_

_**Enjoy **___

''Brendan...it's so _**beautiful**_!'' Ste said in awe, looking out over the steep hill they were standing on, that had now come to a flat surface that they could stand on comfortably.

''Not as beautiful as you, but yes, it's pretty amazing isn't it?'' Brendan stroked Ste's arm, whilst they looked out at the incredible view before them.

In front of them was a breath taking view of Chester. Brendan knew Ste loved the place, and so did he, so he thought a romantic day, just the two of them whilst looking out at the view was perfect. He also remembered the bag he had brought with them, and set it down, opening it.

Brendan laid out a blanket, and they both sat down on it, edging closer to one another. He got out two beers, passing one to Ste, and pulled out what looked like a small basket.

''We havin' a picnic, Bren?'' Ste said whilst grinning at his boyfriend, who was now smiling back.

''Well, I was trying to think of what all these couples do when they go out, and I guess a picnic is sort of romantic, eh?'' He looked down looking slightly embarrassed, a red haze creeping across his cheeks.

''Aww, Brendan, it's perfect. _**You're**_ perfect.'' Ste leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then leaned over him and reached into the basket.

''Sandwiches...strawberries...crisps...and cake! Wow Bren you've really gone all out here, thank you, you shouldn't have.'' Ste smiled at Brendan, placing his hand at the back of his neck and lightly pulling him in for a kiss.

''You're worth making the effort for.'' Brendan simply replied and took Ste's hand in his.

They were there for what seemed like hours, laying on the blanket and looking up at the stars together as it gradually got darker, holding hands the whole time. It was incredible. Brendan _**finally**_ had him, and this time it felt like it would be forever. He would keep him safe and make him happy, and he promised himself he would never hurt him again.

''Ye see those stars there, Stephen?'' Brendan said whilst pointing up towards the sky.

''Oh yeah I see em', that weird shape there?'' Ste said, following the path of Brendan's pointing finger.

''That's the Cygnus constellation. The myth behind it goes that he became a ruler after being abandoned as a child. He did many bad things in his life, and when he died, he was turned into a swan, to try and be better in his afterlife...it reminds me off me self y'know, Stephen, because I feel like I'm changing from the bad guy, into the swan.'' He smiled and turned his head on the ground to face Ste.

''I know you can change, you're already proving it to me now; and I've never been happier, Bren.'' They both paused and looked at each other, intimately and lovingly.

They stayed there until the early hours of the morning, after having fallen asleep in each other's arms. Brendan awoke when he felt Ste shaking beside him, as it had got colder as time had gone on. He gently shook his shoulder to wake him up, and put his jacket around him for warmth. They walked back down to where they had left the car; Brendan's arm protectively round Ste's shoulders the whole way.

When they were back at Brendan's, he carefully carried Ste up to his bedroom, as he had fallen asleep in the car. He pulled back the covers and laid Ste down, gently tugging off his trousers and then pulling the duvet back over him. Brendan then got changed himself, and got into bed next to Ste, almost feeling like he was dreaming, as he'd forgotten how good it was to sleep next to this beautiful boy that he loved.

Brendan pulled Ste slowly into his arms - so not to wake him - with his back to his chest, and wound his arms around his waist. It felt like he'd never been away from Ste in that moment and as if they had always been together; and with that thought, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with the love of his life by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! A lot of things have been happening and it's been difficult to spare time to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading, and sorry about the cliffhanger but I will try and update quicker this time **___

**Chapter 4**

When morning came, the light shone through the side of the curtains and shone on Ste's face. He blinked his eyes open slowly, and turned over to see Brendan sleeping soundly, looking beautiful and peaceful. An hour passed with Ste just looking at him and marveling him.

Ste got up slowly, as not to wake him, and went to the kitchen to make Brendan some breakfast for when he woke up. He opened the cupboards and grabbed a frying pan, and started to cook a full english breakfast for Brendan, and just some toast for himself, as Brendan's appetite could out win his any day.

Just as he was finishing up, he felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wind round his waist. He turned around to see Brendan, still half asleep and hair messy from sleeping. He looked like a God, Ste thought as he drank him in with his eyes.

''For me?'' Brendan said as he pointed towards the plate of food that Ste had slaved over.

''Y'think I could eat all that, Bren? Course it's for you.'' Ste laughed and walked towards the kitchen table and placed the plate down, along with cutlery.

It took Brendan a mere 5 minutes to finish his breakfast, demolishing the whole thing and even cheekily licking the plate.

''Thank ye, Stephen. Ye really are a chef, aren't ye? That was so good.'' Brendan got up and started washing up his plate, passing Ste a towel to dry.

''So what's the plan for today?'' Brendan asked while passing Ste the wet plate.

''Afraid it's work for me.'' Ste sighed slightly and took the cleaned cutlery from Brendan's hand.

Brendan looked disappointed, but gave Ste a small smile, showing him he understood.

''Right then. I'll go and run you a bath, and we'll get ye off to work.'' With that Brendan gave Ste a small peck on the lips and rushed off and up the stairs.

Ste could hear the running water from the bath and then heard his name being called. He made his way upstairs and into the bathroom, to find Brendan in the bath, beckoning him to join him.  
Ste stripped off his clothes, and sank into the bath on the opposite end, so they were facing each other.

''Even more beautiful without ye clothes, Stephen.'' Brendan smirked and leant over to claim Ste's lips. Ste could feel the electricity all through his body; the way Brendan could make his heart pound erratically and send his temperature rocketing was astonishing.

After a few moments, Brendan moved his hands so they were stroking up and down Ste's thighs, making his whole body shiver. Ste put his hands on the back of Brendan's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. They were both lost in the moment, until they were disturbed by a loud knock at the door.

''Ignore it.'' Brendan commanded, and pulled Ste's head back towards his, until the knocking continued.

''For fucks sake.. Who the fuck is that!'' Brendan got out of the bath and dried himself off quickly. Then after putting his clothes on he stormed downstairs and answered the door.

''Finally Ste...Oh Brendan, hi. Is Ste with you?'' The american accent was thick and Ste automatically knew it was Doug. He got up and dried himself off, knowing if he left them alone downstairs for too long, things could get nasty.

''What's it to ye, Douglas? He might be..'' Brendan was teasing him, until Ste walked past him.

''Bren, stop it. Doug, what's up?'' Ste said, frustrated at him for ruining him and Brendan's moment in the bath.

''Well, besides the fact you were supposed to come to the Deli two hours a go, nothing much..'' Doug sounded irritated. No, more than irritated...fucking angry.

''Shit, yeah, sorry I was just getting ready when you knocked. I won't be long.'' Ste felt bad, but not enough to really care that much.

''Fine.'' Was all Doug said before walking off and stomping down the concrete stairs towards the Deli, muttering curses under his breath.

Ste turned around to see Brendan sitting on the arm of the sofa, stiffling a laugh. With that Ste burst out laughing and went over to sit on Brendan's lap, both of their shoulders shaking together.

''Looks like I'm not the only one Douglas is angry with today.'' Brendan said, shaking his finger at him, pretending to be disappointed, but really finding it hilarious.

XOXO

Once Ste had rushed out of the door _**-giving Brendan a quick kiss and a smack on the arse, to which Brendan had shouted out to him he'd get him back later-**_ Brendan felt deflated. This was the first time in only a couple of days he'd been without him, yet he still felt strange, as if Ste belonged with him and they should never have to be apart, even if it was only because he had to work.

Brendan got dressed into an expensive grey suit and blue shirt, and made his way over to Chez Chez, wanting to occupy his mind and attempt to miss Ste a little less.

He arrived there to his sister Cheryl dancing around the place to a horrendous pop song he vaguely recognised from when he was listening to the radio the other day, and remembers switching it off immediately.

''Hey Chez, what's this crap yer dancing to then?'' He said whilst putting his hands over his ears and pretending he couldn't hear it.

''Oi! Bren, this is what real music sounds like, it's brill!'' She said whilst pulling Brendan into the middle of the club floor and attempting to get him to dance with her.

''Chez, ye know I don't do dancing..'' Brendan said whilst pulling his hands out of hers and retreating to one of the bar stools.

''Yer no fun! I hope Ste puts some spark into ye now yer together again. The lad always knows how to party.'' She said with a grin lighting up her face whilst walking to sit on the bar stool next to Brendan.

''Wait.. How did ye know that? We haven't told anyone yet.'' Brendan said, not annoyed or upset, but genuinely curious. He didn't care who knew about him and Stephen... He wanted to scream it from the Chez Chez balcony he was so happy about it.

''Bren, it's so obvious! I haven't seen ye for the last few days and I know ye have been with him. Ye look happy now, babe. He does that to ye.''

They share a smile, and Brendan feels emotion surging through his body. He finally has the man he's always wanted, the one who's made for him. He looks up at Cheryl and feels something warm and wet on his cheek; then he realises he's crying.

''Aww come here, ye big softy!'' Cheryl says, whilst getting up from the bar stool and covering Brendan with her arms. He gently wraps his arms around her, not saying anything, due to being extremely embarrassed about what had just happened.

''Shut up Chez I aint crying... Ye seeing things sis.'' Brendan pulled away and laughed a little.

Brendan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and was pleasantly surprised when it was from Ste, probably sending him his usual cheeky lunch time text he thought. He excitedly opened up the message and read the words on the screen, only to stare at the screen, wide eyed, nearly dropping the phone.

''Bren what's wrong babe? Is it Ste?''

''Yeah it's Stephen...the message just says 'help'..'' With that he ran out of the club doors and down the stairs before Cheryl even had time to say anything. He marched into the deli just seconds later, looking around for any signs of Ste.

_**Thanks for reading! **____** next chapter will be more exciting I promise **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

**I am SO sorry, it's been so damn long since I updated this fic! Nearly 2 months or so? I really hope that people will still read this though, I've had a horrible writers block, as well as a LOT of exams and no inspiration to write since Stendan have been off screen *sobs***

**However I am back! Just a reminder of the story- Ste has received threats from his Step Dad Terry and finds his flat has been trashed by him. Brendan lets Ste stay at his and they end up getting back together, only to then go on their romantic date looking out at the views of Chester and gazing at the stars *flufffluffluff* and in the last chapter, Brendan has received a text from Ste saying 'help'. **

**Right so now we're back up to date, on with the story! **

Brendan's heart was in his mouth, after looking in the deli, only to find no sign of Ste anywhere. This was bad, Brendan thought. This couldn't be happening, _**not to his Stephen**_.

Brendan scrambled around in his pockets desperately for his phone, only for it to slip out of his hands and onto the concrete floor beneath him. ''Fuck sake! Stupid thing!'' Brendan nearly screamed at the phone as he quickly picked it up from the ground to check what damage had been done. Nothing bad luckily, only a minor scratch. Brendan sighed with relief knowing that the phone was still in a condition to text Ste with.

_To: Stephen_

_Where are you? Don't panic._

Ironic, Brendan thought, that he was telling Ste not to panic when he, himself, was almost going insane with worry already. How long did it have to take Ste to text?! It had already been ten minutes without a reply and Brendan was now pacing up and down the village, trying to calm himself down, which was not working in the slightest. Suddenly, Brendan felt his pocket buzz and hurriedly opened up the new message.

_From: Stephen_

_My flat_

Of course! Why didn't he check there in the first place? With that, Brendan ran full speed to Ste's flat. Just as he was about to pound his fist to the door, he noticed that it had been broken, and someone had forced their way into the flat. Brendan slowly creaked open the door and crept inside, making sure not to be loud as he now realised that there was most likely someone else in there other than Ste.

Brendan edged his way to Ste's bedroom, as that was the only place he could see any light coming from. As he got closer, he could hear Ste softly whimpering. He could make out the voice of a man, sounding angry and violent. The man appeared to be talking to Ste in a murderous sounding voice, saying something along the lines of, ''You had this coming, boy. You're Mother always said you were a worthless scumbag.''

Brendan didn't recognise the man's voice, but instantly realised it was Terry. Not only from the fact that he was referring to Ste's Mother, Pauline, but also because of the conversation they had had together the other day, when Ste had shown fear of his Step-Dad coming back to get him.

How could he have been so stupid as to not realise this sooner? Of course it was Terry! Ste had been worried about him for days and Brendan should have seen this coming. He should have protected Ste better in order to keep him safe from this man.

Brendan tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and get back to the reality that his Stephen was in fact in great danger. Without a second thought, he grabbed the closest thing to him that could be used as some kind of weapon, and ended up clutching tightly onto a vase that was on the nearest table; yet to be filled with flowers. He silently walked towards the door of the bedroom and managed to squeeze through the gap that had been left open. Gradually, Brendan lifted the vase above his head and approached Terry from behind. Ste suddenly saw Brendan in the corner of his eye, and relief washed through him. However he didn't make any sudden movements or react in any way, as not to attract attention to Brendan.

Just as Brendan was about to strike the vase down onto Terry's unsuspecting skull, Terry looked up and glanced at the mirror as he moved forwards toward Ste, catching Brendan's silent figure in his eye line. Terry swung round and removed a gun from under his shirt, which had been previously tucked into the waistband of his trackies, and pointed it directly between Brendan's eyes.

''NO! DON'T!'' Ste screamed at Terry, with all the volume he could muster up from inside him.

''Hmmm, so this is the dirty queer you're with, Ste? Didn't think he'd be you're type, boy. Thought you were one to go for a scrawnier looking rat like yaself?'' Terry laughed coldly and spat at Brendan whilst he spoke.

''Fuck you, Terry! You're just a sick bastard who gets his kicks out of hurting people!'' Ste shouted at Terry, trying to square up to him as much as possible; but Ste had his hands and feet tied to a chair in the corner of the room.

It was then that Brendan noticed Ste's phone smashed to pieces on the floor, from where Terry must have seen him using it to text Brendan for help earlier on.

''Ha! _Me_ the one who's sick?! _You're_ the one who's built wrong, Ste, look at you, you're nothing! You're PATHETIC!'' Terry kept the gun pointed at Brendan whilst he began to kick Ste to a pulp, neither of them being able to do anything to stop it; just the noises of Ste crying out in pain, and Brendan yelling for Terry to stop, were filling the room.

''You..'' Terry pointed the gun at Brendan and then signalled to the floor.

''Sit down there, next to your _lover boy_'' Terry's face turned with a look of disgust, and he then stood over Brendan and Ste who were now both in the corner with the gun pointing in their direction.

''I didn't just come here to teach you to be normal, Ste… I also came here to tell you something.'' Terry spoke quieter than before, only sounding more evil than he did previously.

''Your Mother's dead'' Terry stated to Ste, matter of fact more than breaking the news to him.

Ste went even more silent than before. He looked stunned. Not sad, not anything… just shocked. Terry didn't seem to show any remorse of such. In fact, Brendan could swear he could see a hint of a smirk reaching his previously cold expression…

'Right, okay. Well now I know that you can fuck off. Go back to where you belong, away from here.'' Ste spat at him, gritting his teeth through the anger that was now overtaking him.

''I don't think so, boy. Y'see, what I really came here to tell you was that….I killed her.''


End file.
